


Сны о чём-то большем

by SisforSibyl



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types, Hannibal Lecter Tetralogy - Thomas Harris
Genre: Drama, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Very messed up Hurt/Comfort
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:08:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24059500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SisforSibyl/pseuds/SisforSibyl
Summary: Написано по заявке на кинк-фест: "Уилл понимает, что Ганнибал является маньяком-убийцей, он приходит к Лектеру на прием, и они разговаривают. Напрямую о каннибализме никто не говорит, Уилл лишь намекает на то, что все понял, Ганнибал в ответ дает ему понять, чем для него может все это кончиться. Кинк на самих диалогах. Атмосфера становится все более и более напряженной, кто первым из них не выдержит эту смертоносную игру?"





	Сны о чём-то большем

Внутри Уилла Грэма все программы канала Discovery.  
Его голова без устали транслирует жизнь диких животных, условия для этого самые наилучшие, замечательная, полная фактов и теорий, голова Уилла выдерживает до десяти программ в разное время суток, показ идет без помех, акустика идеальна, это похоже на своеобразный 3D кинотеатр на одного, и пока в голове Уилла воют кайоты, прохаживаются олени и шуршат еноты, тот безрезультатно забрасывает аспирином свой иллюзорный зверинец.  
Аспирин только лишь смещает акценты: шарф на шее перестает казаться склизкой, спящей анакондой, а на уши больше не давит мучительный вой диких собак.  
Аспирин помогает примирится с реальностью, в конце концов Уилл уже не пугается, когда кобура в который раз норовит затрепетать вороном и пребольно кольнуть палец дулом пистолета.  
Когда Уилл останавливается перед дверью кабинета доктора Лектера шум в голове подскакивает на несколько децибел, но кроме хруста сухих веток мертвых деревьев и щелчков клешней Уилл слышит отчаянный стук в окно приемной, точно сошедшая с ума, слепая птица порывается разбить стекло.  
Уилл так и не поворачивает головы в сторону окна. Сейчас ему совсем не обязательно знать помешательство это или реальность.  
Назойливые щелчки - скорее всего клюв длинный и острый, как у марабу.  
Сильные хлопки бьющихся крыльев - что-то хищное, возможно альбатрос.  
На самом деле Уилл никогда не видел ни марабу, ни альбатросов, просто в его голове они звучали именно так - громко и сводяще с ума. Единственное, что смущало Уилла так это то, что в Балтиморе не водились ни те, ни другие, но какое это имеет значение, когда стоишь перед этой знакомой, тяжелой дверью, единственной помехой между ним и полутемным, отделанным дубом кабинетом, и человеком, ждущим его там?  
Какое все это имеет значение, когда человек, ждущий его там может оказаться убийцей, способным приготовить из тебя изысканный ужин для узкого круга гостей?  
Что вообще имеет значение, когда за дверью тебя ждет Чесапикский потрошитель?  
Этим утром Уилл проснулся от странного, стягивающего ощущения на ладони, он принюхался и лизнул впадинку у большого пальца, на языке осело что-то кислое и терпкое, от чего Уилла чуть не вытошнило на простынь. Ему казалось, что под одеялом еще рыщут эти черные, юркие насекомые, после того, как Уилл разворошил их муравейник, опустив туда правую руку. Липко и кисло. На этом моменте Уилл все же проснулся весь мокрый от пота.  
В момент, когда дверь в кабинет открывается, Уилл нервно смаргивает, только сейчас проснувшись до конца, пробужденный приветственными словами Ганнибала.  
\- Проходи Уилл.  
Кабинет привычно окутан зияющим полумраком, пропахнувшим древесиной и дорогим парфюмом Ганнибала. Всё молчит: массивные полки с книгами, расставленные в алфавитном порядке, с шелковыми полосками закладок и коллекционным, золотистом оттиском на корешках, тяжелые портьеры, пропускавшие молочный, солнечный свет, кашемировый ковер с восточным орнаментом, два кресла поставленные в нескольких метрах одно напротив другого.  
\- Как твое самочувствие? - спрашивает Ганнибал, и Уилл в конечном итоге формирует мысль, с самого их первого сеанса не оставлявшую его: Лектер умеет любую будничную мысль сделать значительной, и даже не интонацией или подбором слов, а взглядом, внимательным и немигающим, самой позой, с расставленными на мосты руками, самим звуком своего голоса, размеренным и гулким. В профессиональном "Как ты себя чувствуешь, Уилл" слышится "Как ты обходился все эти дни без моего участия, Уилл? Надеюсь, ты не разобрал свой дом по камушку, потому что тебе казалось, что в дымоход забрался выводок выдр? А кстати, ты не голоден, я принес их дома свежий филе-миньон, корову я заколол сам..." на этом моменте Уилл обрывает себя, присаживаясь в кожаное кресло, снимает очки и потирает переносицу, представляя перед собой чистый, белый лист писчей бумаги, на котором вырисовываются контуры заранее приготовленной фразы.  
\- Мне приснилось, что меня задрал медведь.  
Ганнибал изображает на лице вежливое удивление, пока Уилл откидывается на кресле и продолжает.  
\- Мне снилось, что я потерялся в лесу и шел, шел и шел, пока не увидел медведя, тот стоял на задних лапах, в два раза выше меня, а одними только когтями он мог раскроить мне череп, и он смотрел на меня и не двигался.  
\- Тебе было страшно? - Ганнибал чуть склоняет голову в сторону, не отрывая взгляда от сидящего напротив Уилла.  
\- Нет.  
\- Как ты думаешь, почему?  
\- Я знал, что мне не убежать.  
\- С тобой был пистолет?  
\- В тот момент, он был совершенно бесполезен, - Уилл морщит нос и позволяет губам задрожать в саркастичной усмешке, - сейчас мне кажется, что заранее знал, чем это всё закончится.  
\- Действительно? - Переспрашивает Ганнибал и позволяет себе легкую улыбку, - расскажи, как он напал на тебя.  
\- Медведь был близко, примерно как мы сейчас. Он сделал пару шагов, и я почувствовал его нос, холодный и мокрый, у себя на шее, а я все не двигался, пока он обнюхивал меня. А потом, - Уилл напряженно сглатывает и вслушивается в непривычную тишину; зверинец в его голове молчит, точно готовясь к атаке, - а потом он сомкнул зубы на моей шее, я не знаю, как он не оторвал мне голову, в конце концов это был просто сон, но я упал спиной на сломанные еловые ветки и подсохшую грязь, а он когтями вспорол мне живот и, и... - он вздыхает, всплескивая руками, словно фокусник перед финальным трюком, - и принялся пожирать мою печень и кишки, пока я был еще жив, а он так и смотрел на меня своими глазами, смотрел не отрываясь.  
Как только Уилл заканчивает, Ганнибал встает с кресла, поправляет идеально выглаженные манжеты рубашки и мимоходом осведомляется.  
\- У меня есть отличное Божоле Нуво пятнадцатилетней выдержки, может быть опробуем?  
Уилл молчит, точно не расслышав вопрос, и кивает только когда Ганнибал осторожно задает следующий вопрос.  
\- Что было такого особого в глазах медведя, что ты их так четко запомнил? - Достает два бокала и осматривает их на свету, проверяя не запылились ли стенки, - нам повезло, кремор тартари в вине нет и процеживать не придется.  
Ганнибал выкручивает пробку и оставляет вино подышать.  
\- Дело в том, что я видел эти глаза раньше.  
\- Правда?  
Уилл убирает руки с подлокотников, отмечая яркие отметины от своих ногтей, ему становится жарко и он зарывается рукой в волосы, чувствуя взмокшие от пота волосы на затылке.  
Вино окрашивает бокал бордовым, Ганнибал салфеткой аккуратно промокает горлышко бутылки и подает Уиллу бокал.  
\- Поднимем бокалы за взаимопонимание? - С улыбкой произносит Ганнибал и пригубливает вино.  
Уилл кивает и следует его примеру, ему хочется развернуться и убежать, но отчего-то кажется, что дверь ни за что не откроется ему, дверь, тяжелая дубовая на вид такая тяжелая, ему все кажется тяжелым и статичным, даже терпкое бургундское в бокале, даже собственные мысли, особенно собственные мысли, разваливающиеся и сжимающиеся, пока он пьет вино, размякающие и свертывающиеся, пока он пьет, бесконечно долго пьет...  
\- Где ты видел эти глаза раньше, Уилл? - Мягко спрашивает Ганнибал.  
Это легко, на самом деле все в этом мире легко, когда пьешь вино, а в ушах молчит блаженная тишина.  
\- Это были твои глаза. У медведя были твои глаза.  
Уилл ставит пустой бокал на высокий стеклянный столик, вглядываясь в задумчивое, с еще не исчезнувшим отголоском далекой, смутной улыбки, лицо Ганнибала.  
\- На вкус - отлично.  
Уилл сжимает руку на затылке еще сильнее, так что натянувшиеся волосы иголками жалят кожу, он прикрывает глаза, так и не разобрав к чему относилась эта ремарка, к вину или его внутренностям, вывалившимся во сне прямо на джинсы от медвежьих когтей.  
\- Очень польщен, что снюсь тебе, Уилл.  
Грэма отпускает только когда в ушах раздается надрывный, одинокий лисий крик. Руки слишком тяжелые, чтобы дотянуться до полупустой баночки аспирина во внутреннем кармане куртки, и Уилл встает, пошатываясь, ладонью сжимая податливую кожу кресла, чтобы не упасть.  
\- Слышишь? - Задает он бессмысленный вопрос, чуть не падая на Ганнибала, смотрящего на него с неприкрытой насмешкой в острых глазах, - как будто лиса кричит, - объясняет Уилл, прекрасно осознавая абсурдность собственных слов.  
\- Здесь неоткуда взяться лисе, разве что... - Ганнибал кивает на выделанную лисью шкурку, свисающую с одной из полок, вероятно уткнувшуюся носом в том работ Фрейда и обвивающей хвостом несколько трудов Фромма.  
\- Я сначала хотел заказать чучело, но потом решил, что в кабинете психотерапевта оно бы смотрелось несколько неуместно. Еще вина?  
Уилл вновь снимает очки и норовит потереть глаза, но лисья шкура, пластом обвившая полку начинает двигается, ежится, точно от холода или долгого сна и поворачивает к нему остроносую мордочку, черными, мутными бусинами заглядывает ему в глаза и издает еще несколько пронзительных вскриков, приподнимается, вспоминая боевую стойку, точно собирается прыгнуть вниз, с нескольких метров, прямо на него, и Уилл пятится, подходя к единственному человеку с которым он по настоящему чувствует себя в безопасности.  
Уилл приходит в себя, только когда чуть не сбивает стеклянный столик и Ганнибал ловит его за локоть, подтягивая его к себе ближе и ловит лихорадочный, мечущийся от портьер до деревянных стеллажей и кушетки посередине кабинета взгляд Уилла.  
\- А теперь тебе страшно?  
\- Она сейчас набросится на меня - Уилл рывком кивает в сторону ощерившейся ему лисицы.  
\- У тебя же есть пистолет, - напоминает Ганнибал.  
\- Это не поможет, как и во сне, ничего не поможет.  
У Ганнибала сосредоточенный, непроницаемый взгляд, и Уиллу невольно приходят в голову слова "Станешь льва попирать, в прах втопчешь змея, могучий пред тобою повержен, ядовитый – ужалить не смеет".  
\- Говорят, пить вино такой выдержки без закуски - настоящее кощунство. У меня дома остался шатобриан на двоих со вчерашнего дня, не присоединишься?  
Уилл прикрывает глаза, прислушиваясь к затихающим в его ушах животным крикам и поднимает взгляд к омертвело свисающей лисьей голове с искусственным белесым языком и пустыми бусинами глаз. Тогда он кивает Ганнибалу, чувствуя, как кто-то нажимает на круглую красную кнопку пульта в его голове, круглосуточный канал Discovery растворяется в тишине и молчании, и слышен только тихий шелест, когда Ганнибал застегивает на Уилле куртку, добавляя, что на улице промозгло и моросит дождь.  
Последнее о чем думает Уилл Грэм, выходя из кабинета, так это, что ему пожалуй стоит выбросить упаковку аспирина в ближайшие дни.


End file.
